Siron (Planet) (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Siron, originally called Xezol, was a not remarkable planet till back around the age of the Early Jedi Order and the Hundred Year Darkness a group of Sith crashed on the planet, they came into conflict with the natives a group of sentient four armed lizards called the Xezols. The Sith attempted to turn the Xezol into their slaves but they resisted and used their primitive weapons against the Sith and their lightsabers but miraculous they drove the Sith back thanks to their ferocity. Later still during the Hundred Year Darkness towards the end of it a group of Jedi arrived but their ship they arrived in was destroyed when they attacked the Sith and after the two opposing forces fought each other for almost a year and no apparent rescue was coming for them they begrudgingly accepted a truce. Soon they started intermarrying and living in different villages mixed together, they renamed themselves the Sironites and lived together in harmony for a time but where soon dying from old age and viruses of the planet that they hadn't come immune to or the Xezol might attack from their underground dwellings. Soon their numbers started to dwindle till a mysterious force user that they called the Dai-Ben-Du taught them how to use the Force to prolong their lives just by a couple of hundred years which allowed them to have many children before they died, the trait would pass through each generation causing the Sironites to spread across the renamed planet Siron. They would grow and split into different house like House Hito, House Nexus, House Geer, and House Nejok. They would have a peace for era for a time but soon a splinter group of Force Sensitives led by one of the last remaining Sith named Ravager formed the Ravagers, a group of Force Sensitives that would become warriors after a Warmongering Sironite named Kan Errifange that would merciless slaughter different members of their race if they didn't surrender to him and he would also kill not just the men of a village but the women and the children. The Ravagers attacked and much like the Sith focused on Anger but Righteous Anger in their eyes. They where led by Ravager to a spot on Siron which was rich with Kyber Crystals which they used to form Lightwhips and Blasters as the Leader of Ravagers was the only one allowed to wield a lightsaber which was Ravager's orange lightsaber. The defeated Kan and he was executed with Viné Jaoq Nevok becoming King Of Siron. After this the Ravagers retired deep into the Ben-Dai Forest where they built a citadel to watch over the planet. The Sironites where in a state peacefulness but all travel to leave the planet was forbid by The King, despite this after a Tanus Sienar a member of The Sienar Family who would found Sienar Fleet Systems. Tanus would crash on Siron where he was rescued by Jani Geer and taken to King Beliathic Nevok II where they agreed to help Tanus return to the Old Republic but only if he would repair their Ship their ancestors had arrived in to take back to the Republic but also he had to develop them their Starfighters and capital ships in defense of their system. Tanus agreed only if they would use in defense of their homeworld. At the time The Gree arrived while Tanus was working on the Jav'alin the ship the Sith had arrived on, but at first the Gree where aggressive towards the Sironites thanks to discovering the secret destiny plasma unique to their planet only and waged a campaign against them but the Sironites beat them back with help from Tanus who developed speeders from wreck Gree Warrior Speeders for The Ravagers to use powered by Kyber Crystals. The Sironites allowed the Gree to leave a enclave of their species on Siron, and the Gree even helped Tanus and his Sironite Helpers to finish rebuilding the Jav'alin, once it was complete Tanus left Siron with a sironite crew and Gree navigator. They arrived at Corusant where Tanus told his story to the Republic and the Jedi Council, who then interviewed the Sironites and Gree that came with Tanus. The Jedi and The Republic Military decided to mount a expedition with Tanus and his crew back to Siron. The Jedi attempted to have the Sironites brought into the Republic but the Sironites refused. The talks ended in battle as the Sironites and Gree thought Tanus had gone back on his promise for a defense fleet. The Jedi and Republic Force led by Jedi Master Alla Sing and Republic Commander Xrevus Malcom attacked the Sironites led by The Ravagers, the battle went on for about a week but the Jedi and Republic Forces where eventually gaining ground thanks to their Starships performing aerial attack runs on their forces. It ended when Tanus was able to capture both Xrevus, Alla and King Beliathic and force them to come to a peace talk. Tanus agreed to make only two Capital Ships for the the Sironites but also he would make unique Starfighters powered by Destiny Plasma, but the Sironites had to allow some Destiny Plasma to be take back to the Republic to see if it could be useful to power their ships. The King agreed and as a sign of good measure with the Jedi allowed them to take two force sensitive children from Sironite to train as Jedi. They took Kotoll Nexus and Cyph Hito who both would become Jedi but Kotoll would fall to the Dark Side later on. The Sironites would form a Starfighter Corps after Tanus brought them their promised capital ships and their Stafighter squadrons consisting of Royal Starfighters, Regular Defense Fighters, and Dropships. With Ships now the Sironites colonized their moon as well as the other planets in their system with most of the Xezol agreeing to move to Siron's swamp moon, the Gree Enclave agreed to move to Gl'ia a oceanic world in the Siro System. Meanwhile Cyph would fight Kotoll with help from her fellow Jedi like Tarre Vizsla, the Lasat, and the Mandalorians while The Sith had the Ordu Aspectu and the Nightsisters. The Ravagers would agree to help Cyph and eventually they defeated Kotoll and his Force Triumvirate. The Sironites then would become reclusive once more but at least two force users where taken from Siron by the Jedi. During the Separatists Crisis the Sironites became split in two as they where forced to choose a side in the upcoming conflict with Count Dooku himself arriving to convince King Errifange The Steadfast to join their cause. This led to conflict between the different house of Sironite leading to the creation of the Siroanites and the Siroknights and A Civil War beginning which the Republic arrived to attempt to the Siroknights led by House Nevok that was loyal to the Republic while House Errifange and the Royal Houses would join the Separatists Movement. The Republic would send one of their Intelligence Operatives named Thomas Quill a native of Siron who was loyal to The Republic but Thomas was captured by The Dark Side acolyte Asajj Ventress as the clone wars begun. The Civil War lasted for sixty years till it was ended. Category:Planets Category:The Systematic Category:CIS Category:Republic